Deepest Nightmares
by Mimblewimble
Summary: The gang continues their journey when InuYasha and Kagome stumble upon a little girl with a rather strange story. But why are Kagome and InuYasha suddenly plagued by their worst nightmares? ::FINISHED::
1. A Demon?

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or any of that. I wish I did, but I don't. Heck, I can't even speak Japanese very well._

**_Summary: _**_It starts out with Kagome coming out of the Bone-Eaters Well, she had gone back and the gang had desided to go back as well and wait for her. They start off to go exterminate a demon, and come across a certain child with a VERY odd story along their way._

* * *

InuYasha yawned "Damn, what's taking her so long?" He said irritated, glancing over at the well for possibly the millionth time in the past hour.

Shippo looked at the hanyou who was sitting up in a nearby tree. "You should go get her then…" He said.

"Feh." Was all the hanyou muttered in response.

Miroku sighed, he was sitting on the ground in the clearing, playing cards with Sango who was quite pleased that he hadn't been acting like his normal henti (perverted) self and she was glad that she could see where he had his hands at all times.

InuYasha jumped out of the tree as he saw the Well glow slightly from within, showing that Kagome had come back. He walked over towards the well and reached down to help Kagome out. Kagome sighed, getting out of the well "Sorry I'm late." She said with her usual grin, climbing out of the well with the help of a certain hanyou.

"Feh, you're always late." InuYasha muttered, looking at her and folding his arms. He was glad she was back, but too stubborn to really ever admit it.

Shippo ran over "Hi Kagome! Did you bring me anything?" He asked as his usual from of greeting.

Kagome smiled "Of course I did Shippo." She said, handing the kitsune a small box of crayons and a few sweets from out of her bag.

InuYasha scowled "C'mon let's go, there's a rumor about a demon in a village by the mountains." He said, starting off again.

Miroku sighed and got up, starting after the hanyou. Sango stayed behind with Kagome. "Was InuYasha in a bad mood the whole time I was gone?" Kagome asked, looking at the Demon slayer and guessing it was a yes.

Sango smiled slightly and nodded "He spent a lot of time just staring into space though. Even though he doesn't want to admit it I think he gets really lonely without you around." She said.

Kagome smiled and nodded as they started down the path. InuYasha is lonely without me? It's hard to believe a while ago he couldn't even stand me she thought with a sigh, looking over at the hanyou, or more, staring at the hanyou.

InuYasha's ears twitched, he turned around and looked at Kagome strangely. "What are you staring at?" He said in his usual stubborn tone.

Kagome sighed and shook her head "Nothing." She said, knowing that it was nothing more then a silly act he put on.

"Feh, it's never 'nothing' with a wench like you." InuYasha muttered, folding his arms and turning around.

Soon it was nightfall; they had stopped to make camp in a clearing in a forest not to far from the village.

InuYasha sat up against a tree, staring into the fire and silent for the time being.

Kagome was also up against a tree, she had forgotten one sleeping bag.

Miroku smiled "Kagome you can have mine, I'll share one with Sango tonight." He said.

Sango scowled and slapped him across the face "Henti!" She said, angry at him.

Kagome smiled slightly "It's ok, I'll be fine." She said, it wasn't THAT cold out anyways, and she was too nice to leave them without one. She yawned and felt herself shiver slightly

InuYasha looked over at her "Why do you always end up forgetting something?" He asked in an irritated tone, taking off his hiori (His red shirt) and putting it around her for warmth.

Kagome blushed "Thanks InuYasha" She said, smiling and looking at him.

InuYasha felt himself turn a slight pink as well "Feh." Was all he said, turning away from her and folding his arms. "You guys should get some sleep, we have a battle tomorrow." He muttered. InuYasha jumped up into the tree he had chosen as his 'bed' for the night and folded his arms.

Miroku was already asleep, leaning against a tree. Sango was lying on the sleeping bag, her eyes closed and Kirara sleeping next to her. Shippo was curled up into a little ball next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled "Good night, InuYasha." She said to him, closing her eyes. She felt a few leaves fall from the tree and knew that InuYasha had jumped down. She opened her eyes "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, so she wouldn't wake the others.

"I smell a demon..." InuYasha said, looking at her and then looking around again. He started off into the woods.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and followed after him "A demon?" She said.

InuYasha nodded, walking a bit further "Looks like there's a clearing up ahead…" He muttered, continuing through the forest, one hand on the Tetsusaiga, although not taking it out just yet.

Kagome nodded "Weird, I can't sense anything odd though, it might just be a harmless demon." She suggested.

"Yeah well are we going to wait until it attacks us to find out?" InuYasha said, looking back at Kagome before walking towards the clearing. He stepped past the bit of trees.

A yell was heard and Kagome jumped "InuYasha!" She yelled, running after him and letting out a scream herself once she stepped past the trees.

* * *

A/N sorry for short chapter, and for the cliffy, rest should be up later today or tomarrow! 


	2. Not my Kid!

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own InuYasha, and honestly, I can hardly speak japanese.

**_A/N_**: Well here's the second chapter. Like it, enjoy it, and review!

* * *

A yell was heard and Kagome jumped "InuYasha!" She yelled, running after him and letting out a scream herself once she stepped past the trees.

InuYasha tumbled down the hill, landing with a dull thud at the end. "Damn." He muttered. He felt something collide with him and knock him over again. He was dazed for a bit and realized he was on top of Kagome. Blushing furiously he scrambled off her.

Kagome stood up, blushing about as much as him. She smiled slightly, seeing him blush. She looked around "I don't see a demon anywhere." She said, looking around and trying to change the subject. "Are you sure you smelled one?" She asked, looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded, looking around as well, he heard something rustle in a nearby bush and walked over towards the bush which was by the river. He saw something white jump out at him so fast it knocked him over. "What the hell?" He said.

"AWW! She's so cute!" Kagome squealed, walking over to the figure on top of Kagome and picking the child up.

InuYasha growled and sat up "What the hell was that for!" He yelled, looking at the kid.

The girl smiled, she had black hair and ears of a dog-hanyou. When she smiled she reviled two pointed fangs, although she had no claws. "My name is Kitaro." She said to Kagome. She pointed at InuYasha who was still angry "He's my daddy!" She said.

InuYasha's face fell "What the hell are you talking about!" He said.

Kagome sighed "InuYasha, sit" She said, tired of him yelling at the girl. She heard a thud and a bunch of muttering as InuYasha was forced into the ground, head first.

The girl ran over to him and knelt down next to him "Daddy are you ok?" She asked.

InuYasha scowled, he sat upright once the spell worn off. "Listen kid, I'm NOT your daddy." He said to the girl, a bit more harshly then he had intended. The girl started to cry.

"You forgot about me?" Kitaro said, starting to cry now.

InuYasha looked like he did when Kagome was about to cry "Don't cry." He said, looking at her and standing up.

Kagome felt hurt, so he had a child and he never told her? And he doesn't even remember. She walked over to the child and picked her up "Are you ok? InuYasha is just a big meanie sometimes." She said

Kitaro smiled and whipped away the tears off her face "It's ok." She said, smiling as brightly as though she had never been yelled at, at all.

InuYasha was still muttering about Kagome sitting him. He looked at the girl "Kid I'm not your dad." He said in a firm voice, but not harsh.

Kagome sent him a glare but didn't say anything. "C'mon Kitaro, you're covered in scratches, I'll take you back to camp." She said, heading up the hill again. _I can't believe the nerve of InuYasha. I thought…oh it's silly, he'd never love me, and he loves Kikyou. I can't believe he'd forget that he had a child though. How irresponsible._ She thought.

Kitaro was still in Kagome's arms as they started towards camp. She sat down by the fire and looked at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, And Kirara curiously.

Miroku was awake, he stood up and walked over to Kagome "Kagome we were just about to go and look for you, you startled us when you weren't at the camp." He said.

Sango was awake as well, she was leaning up against a tree and standing "Although we knew InuYasha was with you, and decided to just stay here and wait for you." She said, thinking that they might've just wanted to be somewhere alone for the time being. She looked at Kitaro "Who's she?" She asked.

Kitaro smiled at Sango and Miroku "I'm Kitaro. And I found my daddy." She said, still smiling as she looked at them and then at Kagome.

Miroku blinked "Her daddy?" He and Sango asked in union, looking at Kagome.

Kagome put on a small smile that was forced "She says that InuYasha is her dad." She said.

InuYasha walked into the clearing, obviously annoyed and pissed off. "Kagome what was that all about!" He said, starting a fight with her already.

Kagome glared at him "You know very well what it was about! How could you not know that you had a child! Do you know how irresponsible you are!" She yelled back.

Kitaro looked at them as they continued to fight. Miroku sat down next to the small girl "So how is InuYasha your dad?" He asked quietly. If InuYasha and Kagome wouldn't ask then he would.

"I remember my parents; I lived in a village not far from here. Not many people liked us at the village. I was walking home one day and our hut was burned down. My mommy and daddy are alive, and I've been looking for them ever since." Kitaro said with a small sigh.

"She's not my kid!" InuYasha said, still arguing with Kagome.

"Well why does she look like you then!" Kagome yelled back.

"How the hell should I know!"

"You're the only half dog demon I've ever seen! Let alone I've only seen two half demons in my time here!"

"Yeah? So! It doesn't mean she's my kid!"

"She looks like you! You probably just forgot!"

"How could I forget about something like that! Don't you think I'd know if I had a kid?"

"How should I know?" Kagome yelled back, tears in her eyes now; she turned away from the hanyou. _That jerk! I can tell he's lying; he's been alive for what? 200 years! Of course he'd probably have a kid… but why am I so upset about it?_

InuYasha could smell Kagome's tears and felt bad. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for yelling already. But he wasn't going to admit defeat.

Miroku sighed "Would both of you stop it already?" He said, looking at them.

Kagome looked at Miroku, after whipping her tears off "Sorry Miroku." She said with an apologetic grin. She walked back over to her bag and pulled out some medical supplies before walking back over to Kitaro and putting some bandages on her cuts.

Kitaro smiled once Kagome was done. She yawned and remembered that she was very tired. Sitting over by a tree she fell over and fell asleep.

Miroku sighed, he looked at InuYasha "InuYasha, you know we can't take that girl with us." He said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes "No shit, Sherlock." He muttered, folding his arms.

Kagome shot him a glare "Let's just get some sleep and deal with this in the morning, alright?" She asked, looking around at them.

Sango nodded "You're right, it's too late and we'll all be tired tomorrow." She said, walking back over and sitting down, asleep again. Miroku was already asleep by the fire.

Kagome walked over and sat back down where she had been before. She stared into the fire, unable to sleep. She realized that she was still wearing InuYasha's hiori and suddenly hated it. She hated him, why did she have to love him? He obviously loved Kikyou more then her. Before she knew it she was crying again. She pulled her legs up to herself and started crying.

InuYasha could smell her tears; he walked over and sat down next to Kagome, knowing that she was crying. "Kagome?" He asked softly, so as to not wake the others.

Kagome didn't look at him; she didn't want to look into those eyes anymore. "I-I'm going to go for a walk." She said quietly, standing up and walking off into the forest, dropping InuYasha's hiori behind her.

InuYasha picked up the hiori and looked at Kagome as she left. "Kagome…" He said his voice small and strangely soft. He put the hiori back on and ran after Kagome. He could tell she wasn't in view any more, although he'd follow her scent. He continued walking through the forest, soon walking into a clearing by where the river was. He saw Kagome, sitting on a rock by the river, looking down at her reflection. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped slightly, feeling the sudden movement. She turned and saw InuYasha standing beside her. Her face was tear-stained and she quickly tried to dry her tears. "You should go get some sleep, InuYasha." She said softly, still not looking at him.

InuYasha sat down next to her "Kagome, don't cry." He said, looking at her. He hated to see her cry, it hurt him. He wanted to comfort her. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked her cheeks red now that he had hugged her. Part of her wanted to slap him and break away. But something else made her stay there and hug him back.

"Kagome, you have to believe me, she's not my kid." InuYasha said firmly.

Kagome started crying again, her face buried into his hiori now. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You baka (fool), what are you sorry about?" InuYasha said, looking at her.

"For not giving you a chance to explain, I'm sorry." She said.

InuYasha held Kagome tighter "She's not my kid, Kagome. I-"He stopped.

Kagome blinked, she looked at the hanyou whose cheeks seemed to be a bit pink. "You what?" She asked, although guessed what.

"Kagome I may have been around for a long time, but I've never had a kid." InuYasha said, still slightly red and avoiding her gaze.

Kagome felt herself smile "Somehow, I'm not surprised, yet I am." She said, as though it had made sense.

InuYasha hugged Kagome he couldn't help himself anymore. He hated being part human; it made human emotions pass over him. He felt himself draw towards Kagome until their lips met.

Kagome blinked in shock. Had InuYasha kissed her? She felt her cheeks turn red, although she kissed him back, loving his embrace.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked softly, breaking away from their kiss after a few seconds.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, still shocked that he had kissed her.

"I-I love you." InuYasha said, looking at her and blushing once more.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, another cliffy. But you'll all have to deal with it. And don't be expecting a lemon from this fan fiction. I might get close to a lemon, although nothing like that. And please reveiw, I want opinions! Be harsh, I wanna hear what I can do! 


	3. Apologies and Thanks

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sorry, but I don't own InuYasha. Anyone who thinks I am must really be gullable  
**_A/N:_** Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them! Keep 'em coming!

_

* * *

_

_I-I love you." InuYasha said, looking at her and blushing once more._

Kagome looked at him, shocked he had said that.

InuYasha looked at her, he turned away quickly. _"How could I be so stupid? Have I really gotten this soft?"_ He thought.

He felt two arms wrap around him and turned to see Kagome hugging him, tears in her eyes again. He hugged her back. "I told you not to cry…" He said quietly.

Kagome smiled "I love you too." She said, tears still falling down her face. She whipped them away with the back of her hand, although they kept falling.

InuYasha felt himself smile as well; wiping her tears away with the sleeve of his hiori "Kagome, I'm glad you're here." He said.

Kagome blinked in confusion "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, not sure what he meant.

"All the times you said that you were going home because you got mad at me, I was always afraid that you'd never return." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled "Sorry." She said, although continued to smile at that InuYasha was afraid that he would lose her.

InuYasha grinned "Don't be sorry, Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome folded her arms "Oh? Should I be thankful?" She asked.

InuYasha folded his arms as well "I didn't say that! I just said that you shouldn't be sorry." He said.

"Why shouldn't I be sorry? You said you were afraid and I was sorry for that!" Kagome said, an argument starting up again.

"But I was thanking you! You're not supposed to be sorry when someone is thanking you!" InuYasha argued back.

"Well what else did you expect me to say after you said tha-" Kagome stopped as InuYasha's mouth was pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, although she soon relaxed and unfolded her arms, putting them around him in a tight embrace.

InuYasha put his arms around her again; he didn't want her to yell at him anymore. _"I really am going soft… He thought as he deepened the kiss. But maybe it's ok to be soft… around Kagome that is"_ he thought.

Kagome grinned and reluctantly broke away from InuYasha, still speechless she just grinned at him.

"Come on, let's get back before the others wake up and wonder what's happened to us again." InuYasha said, still smiling, his face slightly pink from kissing her. He stood up and helped her up as well.

Kagome smiled, standing up. She yawned "Wow, it must be very late, or very early." She said, looking over at the moon. She was shocked to see that it was nearly gone; two days would be the new moon.

InuYasha looked at her and followed her gaze to the moon. He nodded, guessing what she was thinking about. "Yeah, stupid new moon feels like it comes more often then once a month." He said, folding his arms and his grin fading as he looked back at the ground.

Kagome started back to the camp "Why don't you like being human? It's not that bad, is it?" She asked.

"Feh, I'm strong as any normal human on that night, I'm practically defenseless against any demons." InuYasha said, walking next to her.

"No that's not it… when you first turned into a human, you weren't really that hesitant to go fight off the Spider-Heads, and you even left the Tetsusaiga." Kagome said, putting a finger against her chin as she tried to think of a possible explanation.

"Yeah, so?" InuYasha muttered, although he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And then there's the fact that you always seem to avoid me on full moons. Although whenever I talk to you… you seem much more open to me…" Kagome mused.

InuYasha looked at her "It's_ nothing, _alright?" He said a tad more irritable then he meant to her.

Kagome looked at him "So that means it IS something. Why can't you just tell me?" She said, looking at him and folding her arms as well.

InuYasha growled "Fine." He said, knowing that Kagome wouldn't give up any time soon. "I just don't like having so many emotions, alright?" He added.

"Emotions? InuYasha you have emotions anyways." Kagome said.

"That's not it, I'm part demon, and part human; I have half human emotions. I'm used to not having such strong feelings. But as a human, it becomes really irritating." The hanyou said.

"InuYasha, emotions aren't irritating, they can be useful. And without emotions, you'd be like you're full-demon self, you'd just be a soul without a purpose." Kagome replied, looking at InuYasha who hadn't met her gaze.

"Feh," InuYasha muttered, he looked at her but then turned away.

Kagome smiled same old InuYasha she thought, looking at him and smiling before turning back towards the camp.

InuYasha walked into the camp, making sure to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake the others. He jumped back up into the tree he was in earlier.

Kagome yawned and leaned against the tree InuYasha was in, she stared at the fire. Once more she felt herself shiver, although she guessed InuYasha was probably already asleep.

_"I can't believe he kissed me… and even though it's sort of hard to believe, I know that Kitaro isn't his child, I know InuYasha too well to know that he wouldn't lie to me about something like that". _She thought, sighing.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, seeing her shiver. He jumped down next to her, pulling off his hiori and putting it around her again.

Kagome smiled "Thanks InuYasha." She said, looking at the hanyou that had now sat next to her.

InuYasha nodded "Yeah well the last thing you need is a cold, right now" He said, standing back up to jump into the tree again.

Kagome looked at his face, did she see a bit of apprehension in his eyes? She smiled and pulled him by the sleeve. InuYasha got the message and sat down next to her.

Kagome smiled "Thanks InuYasha." She said with a yawn, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

InuYasha just smiled, he put his arm around Kagome and rested his head against hers, closing his eyes as well.

Kagome smiled "Told you emotions were useful." She said with a small grin as she snuggled closer to him and his warmth.

InuYasha smiled as he fell asleep next to an also-smiling Kagome. Although their smiles were soon to fade.

* * *

A/N: Ack! Not ANOTHER cliffhanger! Lol, well keep reveiwing and I'll add more soon!1!11Oneone!1shift (")  



	4. Nightmares and a Sinister Smile

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own InuYasha, and if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction.

* * *

_InuYasha smiled as he fell asleep next to an also-smiling Kagome. Although their smiles were soon to fade._

_It was dark; InuYasha looked around and saw nothing but black and darkness. Even with his great eyesight he couldn't see anything. He was really confused and looked around, trying to find a way to escape the darkness._

_Suddenly it got lighter again, he was thankful, although it was still dark at least he could see his surroundings. He looked around; it was a fairly large open field, right at the edge of a forest that seemed too dark to actually look at._

_The hanyou looked around for everyone else, he couldn't find them. "Kagome? Miroku? Sango?" He called, his voice echoing around him as though he were in a cave rather then out in the open._

_Then came the mixture of two smells, both of which he hated… blood, and the smell of his most hated enemy… Naraku. _

"_Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, looking around the wicked half-demon or one of his incarnations. He couldn't see any of which, and neither could he see the source of the smell of blood._

"_Heh-heh, InuYasha..." Came the voice of Naraku, echoing around InuYasha, making it nearly impossible to tell where the direction came from. He ran towards where it was the loudest, and to his horror the smell of blood got stronger as well, strong enough to tell that it was Kagome's blood._

"_DAMN YOU NARAKU!" He shouted, looking around for the young miko (priestess), hoping she was alright._

_Naraku chuckled again, "I didn't do anything, InuYasha, it was all you." He said, smirking. _

_InuYasha reached to pull out the Tetsusaiga, but realized it wasn't there. "What the?" He muttered. He looked at his hands, his claws were longer then usual. _

"_You're right InuYasha, you're a full demon right now… and want to see what came with that?" Naraku's voice came again._

_InuYasha shook his head, he couldn't be…he saw his hands return to normal and realized that he must be normal again. He ran towards the source of Kagome's blood. He saw a faint figure lying on the ground. "No…" He whispered, running over to the figure and kneeling down next to Kagome_

_He could see blood all over her, her arms covered in scratches. He knew that she was dead, he couldn't sense her breathing, and as he put his hand on hers, her usually warm body was freezing cold._

"_Naraku…" He growled, far more menacingly then he had ever used before._

"_Why are you mad at me, InuYasha? I was just watching the show." Naraku laughed._

_InuYasha clenched his fists "You're going to pay…you WILL pay!" He yelled._

_Naraku grinned "Don't believe me, InuYasha? Look at your hands…" He said, still laughing at InuYasha's misery._

_InuYasha looked down at his hands, they were full demon again, and blood was all over his claws. _

_Naraku's laughter was ringing in his ears, although it started to fade and slowly silence was all around._

"_Kagome… Kagome! Please don't leave me! NO! You can't be dead!" InuYasha yelled, looking hopelessly at the limp form in his arms. "Kagome…" He whispered, he could hear faint footsteps in the distance._

"_So that mortal meant more to you then me?" Kikyou said, glaring at InuYasha, her hands ready on a bow and arrow, aiming at her._

"_And you killed her, you vile beast! You loathsome half-man!" Kikyou screamed at him, releasing the arrow at InuYasha before he could respond. The rest he knew was black._

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Came the familiar voice of Miroku as he was trying to shake InuYasha awake.

InuYasha blinked, he sat up and put a hand to his head that was covered in cold sweat, he found that his heart was going a million miles an hour and he was breathing heavily. "What… happened? Kagome…" He muttered, looking around.

"InuYasha calm down, you were shaking horribly and kept yelling something in your sleep. Sango is still trying to wake up Kagome." Miroku explained, glad that InuYasha was awake.

InuYasha looked around, it was all a dream; a horrible dream, but a dream nevertheless. He looked over and saw Kagome shaking and muttering in her sleep and Sango trying helplessly to try and wake her.

"She's not waking up…" Sango said, looking over at Miroku and InuYasha nervously

InuYasha walked over and sat down next to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was relieved to know that she was still alive.

_Kagome looked around, she was alone. "Hello! Where is everyone?" She called, looking around for anyone. "InuYasha!" She called, hoping that the hanyou might be able to hear her._

_She sighed and looked around, she was near a forest, it was very dark out and she seemed to be in a long field that just traveled into abyss. On her right was a forest that seemed dark and foreboding._

_She felt the familiar jolt of a jewel shard being near, although this time it was far to powerful for it to be a jewel shard. She turned and could see a glow coming from over a hill. She ran to see what it was as the glow grew brighter. _

_She gasped "InuYasha!" She yelled, seeing him hold the full Shikon no Tama. She saw him grinning the way he had been a long time ago._

"_Finally, now I can become a full demon…" InuYasha said, holding the jewel in his hand. And slowly he started to change again, and the Shikon no Tama started to disappear. _

"_InuYasha no!" Kagome yelled, running down the hill, she tripped and started tumbling down the hill, coming to a stop at InuYasha's feet; although now it wasn't InuYasha that she looked up at. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw that it was InuYasha as he was when he doesn't have the Tetsusaiga and is near death. His youki (demon) blood had taken over. "I-InuYasha?" she gasped, looking at him. She stood up "InuYasha say something…" She pleaded._

_Instead InuYasha just smiled, his eyes now red with white pupils, on each side of his face was a stripe, his claws now longer and sharper and his fangs longer as well. "I like this power…" He growled, looking at his empty hand and then at Kagome._

_Kagome bit her lip "InuYasha… please no." She said, feeling tears streak down her face. Her horrors were realized when InuYasha looked at her with a type of hunger in his eyes, he flexed his claws. She realized he had the hunger to kill… and that he knew of what he was doing._

"_INUYASHA!" She screamed._

Kagome woke with a start, the first thing she saw were the hazel eyes, white hair, and (extremely kawaii (cute)) dog ears of the hanyou InuYasha. With a sob she hugged him tightly. "InuYasha…" She said, sobbing into his hiori.

InuYasha looked at her, obviously shocked. He put his arms around her and hugged her "Kagome are you ok?" He asked quietly, but he could tell by her sobs that she was far from ok.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder "I wonder what happened." She muttered, looking at Kagome and sighing. "Kagome?" She asked, wondering if the young miko would answer.

"J-Just a bad dream." Came the muffled voice of Kagome. Her face still buried in InuYasha's hiori.

InuYasha put his arms around Kagome and held her tightly, mostly for her comfort and support but right now he felt he needed it too, he was still shaky from the dream he had, it almost felt real. He looked around at everyone "Where's Kitaro?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't there with them.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before glancing over at the spot where the girl had fallen asleep, and she still lay there, sound asleep as though nothing had happened, a smile playing on her lips that almost seemed sinister…

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! Oh and if you thought Kitaro was evil before... just wait.  
**


	5. SIT BOY!

_ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, get over it.  
_**A/N:** _Thanks everyone for all your reviews!_

* * *

_

_Miroku and Sango looked at each other before glancing over at the spot where the girl had fallen asleep, and she still lay there, sound asleep as though nothing had happened, a smile playing on her lips that almost seemed sinister…_

InuYasha looked at the small child "I'm guessing we didn't make too much noise…He said, looking at Sango and Miroku.

Miroku shook his head "Actually, you scared me, you yelled something about Naraku." He said.

InuYasha looked at Kagome who had stopped crying although she wouldn't look up from her face buried in his hiori.

InuYasha sighed "Kagome, are you ok?" He asked quietly.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha "I'm fine, s-sorry." She said quietly.

"You're shaking…"

"I'm fine, really"

"Here, put my hiori on, you're probably cold."

"InuYasha I'm fine..."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Just take the damn hiori so you're not cold!"

"Who said I was cold!"

"You're shaking!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"I'm not cold! Sit boy!"(LMAO, I had to…)

_**THUD**_

"What the hell was that for!" InuYasha yelled; his face still with his good friend Mr. Dirt.

Miroku and Sango sighed in union.

Kitaro looked up as she heard the thud "What's going on?" She asked blearily. She looked over at InuYasha and her eyes widened "Are you ok daddy?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to him

"I'm NOT your dad!" InuYasha shouted; his face still in the dirt, he felt the spell start to fade and he sat up again, scowling.

Kagome sighed "Listen Kitaro… InuYasha isn't your father…" She said quietly.

Kitaro shook her head "Yes he is…" She said.

"Well we certainly know that she's stubborn like InuYasha" Miroku muttered, looking at them and sitting down again near the fire. It was pretty much morning anyways.

InuYasha glared at him "Who's side are you on!" He said, obviously in a bad mood.

Sango sighed "Well let's try and find her home today, or at least her village." She said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded "Alright. Kitaro, can you tell us where your village is?" She asked softly.

Kitaro smiled and stood up "Yup." She said, smiling and starting off into the forest.

"I didn't really mean right now." Kagome said, she sighed and quickly picked up her things, putting them in her bag and putting her back over her shoulder before starting off after the small child.

InuYasha waited for Kagome before starting off as well, although didn't run at his normal pace, he went slower for the others to catch up.

Miroku started off as well, wondering if the girl really had a hanyou father like InuYasha, he sighed and wandered over next to Sango who was running next to a small-form Kirara (Yes I spell it Kirara)

Sango looked at him "What are you thinking in that lecherous mind of yours monk?" She muttered, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing my dear Sango…" Miroku said sighing, his hand just casually rubbing behind her backside.

Sango turned a bright pink "YOU HENTI!" She yelled, slapping him across the face and running faster to get away from him. Yes she loved the monk, but hated that he was such a pervert.

Miroku sighed and rubbed the ret hand mark on his face, still running along with the rest of them.

Kitaro soon came to a stop outside a clearing where it looked as though it was an abandoned village, probably destroyed in a battle and is being cleared out to be made into a planting field. "B-but it was here…" She said quietly, looking around.

InuYasha stopped next to her "Are you sure you just didn't get it mixed up with some other village?" He asked, looking at her.

Kitaro shook her head "I know I didn't, it was right here…" She said.

Kagome looked at the large plot of land and sighed "Maybe her village was destroyed in a battle?" She suggested, looking at Sango who had stopped as well.

"Possibly, but it wouldn't have been that recent." Sango said, looking around.

InuYasha nodded "The smell of blood has even faded." He said, sighing.

Kitaro looked around and sat down on the ground; Kagome suddenly felt pity for the girl and sat down next to her. "It's ok; we'll find your village." She said, smiling hopefully.

InuYasha folded his arms "C'mon we still have to get a lead on Naraku." He muttered, starting back along the dirt road.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, standing up and following him, Kitaro following after them.

InuYasha folded his arms; hopefully they didn't get into a fight with a demon with the girl here. Why was she so stubborn anyways? He wasn't her dad, and he knew that for a fact.

Kitaro yawned and stumbled a bit, obviously still tired.

Kagome smiled at the little girl "Here, I'll carry you for a while if you're tired." She said, smiling and picking up Kitaro who grinned and nodded thanks.

InuYasha looked at Kagome curiously, both of them thinking the same thing. _How could she be tired? She slept through the whole night, very soundly too…_ The hanyou thought, although pushed it away, he didn't feel like thinking about that right now.

Kagome smiled, enjoying the silence actually, it was very calming; but it was soon interrupted when Miroku strayed too close to Sango again.

"YOU HENTI!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku once more. "Keep your hands to yourself!" She yelled.

Miroku sighed "It's not my fault! My hand is possessed!" He said, holding out the hand that had obviously touched Sango's behind, yet again.

"Your hand isn't the only thing that's possessed!" Sango argued back, glaring at the hoshi (Monk) (A/N: Oh and if you're reading this Seriena, I stole your line )

Kagome sighed "So much for it being a peaceful journey." She muttered, folding her arms and glancing back at the two. She wished they would just stop arguing.

She knew that they both loved each other; but Miroku was a pervert and Sango doesn't believe that he loves her so she ignores her live for him and Miroku doesn't think Sango loves him so he continues to pester her (A/N: Confusing? Yes)

"Feh it's never a peaceful journey with those two." InuYasha muttered, glancing back at the two and then looking at Kagome before turning ahead.

Miroku folded his arms "You're one to talk," He muttered, looking at the both of them.

"I'm never the one that starts the fight…" Kagome muttered, glancing pointingly at InuYasha.

"I never start fights!"

"Pfft, you ALWAYS start the fights!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not! You just started this one!"

"No I didn't you're the one who had to respond!"

"I didn't start the damn fight!"

"You did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"I did not start the damn fight!"

"SIT BOY!"

_**THUD**_

"Arrrg, no fair…" Came the muffled voice of the hanyou who was once more with his friend, Mr. Dirt.

"My point exactly," Miroku said, looking at both Kagome and InuYasha before turning around and heading down the dirt road with Sango.

InuYasha stood up once the spell had worn off; he folded his arms and was muttering under his breath about the rosary wearing off after the first few hundred times Kagome had told him to sit.

Kagome continued down the path, standing near Miroku and Sango and InuYasha in front as always. She heard Kitaro mutter something in her sleep "Kitaro? Are you ok?" She asked softly. She felt a huge wave of dizziness pass through her, her eyes closed and her knees buckled as she fell onto the ground.

Miroku and Sango turned around "Kagome!" They both gasped.

InuYasha turned around as well, and ran back over towards Kagome, kneeling down next to her "Kagome? Kagome!" He said, hoping she was ok.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes another cliffy, don't kill meh-hides from pitchforks and torches-. Well I hoped you liked the new chapter! I might add another one tomarrow or later today. Oh and REVIEW please!_**  



	6. Promise Me

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own InuYasha, damn you copyright laws...

* * *

_InuYasha turned around as well, and ran back over towards Kagome, kneeling down next to her "Kagome? Kagome!" He said, hoping she was ok._

Sango hurried over as well, walking over to Kagome and picking up Kitaro, who miraculously was still sleeping. "InuYasha we have to get some place for Kagome to rest." She said, looking at the hanyou

InuYasha nodded, picking up Kagome and starting off down the road again with the others following him.

They stopped at a hut that had probably been abandoned. InuYasha put Kagome down on a small bed that was left there.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Sango said, looking at Kagome with worried eyes.

"I don't know, she might've just passed out though." Miroku said, sitting down by the fire he had just started.

InuYasha's ear twitched as a clash of thunder was heard outside and soon the sound of rain pouring against the hut was making everything a lot less silent. He took off his hiori and put it around Kagome as a sort of makeshift blanket. "Looks like we're staying here for the night…" He muttered.

Sango nodded, she had already put Kitaro down by the fire to sleep some more. "I don't think I've ever seen someone sleep so soundly…" She said quietly, looking at the girl curiously.

InuYasha nodded, narrowing his eyes at the girl "Yeah, it's really odd though, something doesn't make sense." He muttered, folding his arms and looking over at them.

Miroku sighed "Well let's just ask her about it when she wakes up, alright? She might just be a very sound sleeper is all." He pointed out.

InuYasha nodded, but something wasn't right; Kagome seemed perfectly fine, why would she pass out like that?

Kagome sighed, she shivered slightly but didn't move other then that, her dreams darkening her thoughts…

_She stood once more in the valley, everything was the same as last time, once more there was a glowing light of the Shikon jewel not far off._

_Kagome bit her lip, running over towards the light "InuYasha!" She cried, hoping things were different this time. "No, please no…" She gasped, still running over towards the light that was becoming steadily brighter._

_And once more she stood, looking over at the hanyou that was holding the jewel in his hands. "I can become a full demon now…" He whispered, grinning._

"_InuYasha don't! You'll lose control!" Kagome screamed, hoping it would reach him in time, she saw the jewel glow with a dark light in his hands as he started to transform again._

"_InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, running over to him._

_The jewel disappeared and InuYasha smiled, his eyes once beautiful amber were now blood red. His claws and fangs had grown and his face had a stripe on either side. He smirked, craving blood and longing to tear flesh apart with his new grown power._

_Kagome stopped, taking a step back from him, she remembered last time; InuYasha had come after her without hesitation. "InuYasha… don't…" She whispered._

_InuYasha just smirked "Stupid wench, don't you think I knew that this would happen? I'm just fine with it, with killing you." He said, still smiling as a cruel laugh left his mouth._

"_No it's not true! Y-you told me that-"_

"_It was a lie, you're so gullible…"_

"_No! InuYasha come back!"_

"_I never left."_

"_Sit!"_

_InuYasha just smirked, the necklace started to glow a bright pinkish color, but he was able to withstand it and stay upright._

"_Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome screamed, wanting him to return to normal._

_Once more the rosary started to glow, but it didn't force him down, instead it shattered, the beads scattering as they fell. "Heh, seems like that little trick won't work anymore…" He growled, laughing once more._

"_No… InuYasha, please…" Kagome whispered, backing away from him once more._

"_Stupid wench, I never loved you and I never will, you're merely a human that detected the jewel and fell for a trap." InuYasha growled, flexing his claws as he ran at her, grabbing her by the arms, making blood run down her arms._

_Kagome screamed closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. The pain was so real, wasn't this a dream? Why did it hurt so much if it was a dream?_

_InuYasha grinned, his claws covered in blood now "Go to Hell, Kagome." He muttered, striking at her._

_Kagome closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see InuYasha like this. She let out a scream, but it seemed to echo slightly as she opened her eyes to the light again._

InuYasha turned, hearing Kagome scream "Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Kagome looked around; she was breathing heavily and was crying as well. She saw InuYasha and her eyes widened as she saw not her hanyou, but the full demon. "InuYasha, how could you?" She sobbed, backing away from him.

InuYasha looked at Kagome in confusion. "Kagome it was just a dream, are you ok?" He asked, reaching out a hand to comfort her, but she flinched at his touch and he backed off.

Sango sat down next to Kagome "Kagome are you ok?" She asked, wondering what was wrong.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, tears still streaming down her face "It was just a dream…" She muttered to herself, still shaking. She opened her eyes again, the miko let out a sigh of relief that InuYasha was back to his normal hanyou self.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, looking around.

"Well it seems that Kagome had a nightmare and it was an after affect or something." Miroku suggested, stating the obvious.

InuYasha opened his mouth to reply but was tackled over by Kagome who was hugging him and crying. He put his arms around her and held her "Kagome what's wrong? What was so horrible in your nightmare? I don't think I've ever seen you this scared."

"I-it was nothing, InuYasha, I'm just being silly." Kagome whispered InuYasha's hiori still around her.

"It sure as hell isn't 'nothing'!"

"It was just a bad dream, but I'm over it, ok?"

"Feh." InuYasha muttered, he knew it wasn't 'nothing'. Kagome was really scared about something; he'd ask her about it later though. But for now he'd drop the subject.

Sango sighed "Let's get some sleep alright, it's pretty late." She said, glancing outside; the rain was still pounding against the hut and lightning was striking every now and then.

Kagome nodded "A-alright…" She said quietly, sitting back down on the bed, but not laying down. "Wait, where's Kitaro?" She asked, looking around

"She's right by the fire, she didn't even wake up." Sango said, looking over at the small girl.

"Feh, how could she sleep through that? There's something strange about her…" InuYasha muttered.

Kagome sighed "Well let's worry about it in the morning, we'll ask her then, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha muttered, looking at the girl. Was it his imagination, or was the girl smirking in her sleep? There was definitely something strange going on with her.

Miroku nodded and sat up against the hut wall, his eyes closing soon after he was asleep.

Sango sat down next to him, she didn't like thunder and wanted someone next to her, even if Miroku was a letch, she still liked him. The demon-slayer's eyes soon closed and she fell asleep, her head drifting over and lying on Miroku's shoulder.

InuYasha sat up against a wall as well, his legs folded and his arms crossed across his chest.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly, looking over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Erm… I-I can't sleep."

InuYasha looked at her, he hated to see her so scared and frightened. He sighed and walked over, sitting down next to her. "Fine, want me to sleep next to you then?" He asked, trying to ignore the blush around his face as he suggested it.

Kagome smiled "Thanks InuYasha." She said.

"Feh, I just know that you're going to be irritable tomorrow if you don't get any sleep." InuYasha muttered, leaning up against the hut wall again.

Kagome smiled, leaning up against him and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt so much safer with him, in his arms.

InuYasha smiled as well, he put his arm around Kagome and held her close.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Promise me something… please?"

"Sure… what?"

"Promise me, that when we finish the jewel… you'll reconsider being a full demon. Please just think about it, alright?" Kagome asked, looking at him, her eyes full of sadness and fear.

InuYasha was silent for a few seconds, looking at her and then at the ground. "Alright, I promise." He said softly, looking back at Kagome and giving her a quick hug. "Just get to sleep," He added.

Kagome nodded, resting her head back on InuYasha's shoulder.

* * *

Aww, I thought this was a sweet way to end a VERY long chapter. I'll be adding more onto the whole Kitaro-plot-thing in the next chapters to come!

**InuYasha: Well at least you didn't make me sit in this chapter...**

**Kagome: What are you talking about! I told you to sit a bunch of times!**

**InuYasha: THUD -twitch twitch- Damn that word...**

**Kagome: Oops, sorry - **

Me: Well please review! Tell me what you think and all that jazz. I should have the next chapter up soon, yadda-yadda blah-blah-blah, like any of you are really reading this. Oh and one more thing, I'll probably be adding like a funny little A/N at the bottom of my page on every chapter from now on. Like them -pokes InuYasha and Kagome-

**InuYasha and Kagome: OUCH!**

**Me: Hee-hee. Lol well anywho, REVIEW!  
**


	7. Not Fair!

_**Disclaimer**: _**_I don't own InuYasha, so sue me. -looks at lawyers apprehensively- I didn't mean it literally!_**_

* * *

_

_InuYasha was silent for a few seconds, looking at her and then at the ground, "Alright, I promise." He said softly, looking back at Kagome and giving her a quick hug. "Just get to sleep," He added._

_Kagome nodded, resting her head back on InuYasha's shoulder._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

Miroku yawned; he opened his eyes and then rubbed the sleep out of them before looking around. He was the first one up so far, but he knew the others would wake up soon.

Sango moved in her sleep, she had fallen asleep next to Miroku and she fell over onto him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Miroku smiled, putting an arm around Sango and giving her a small hug; he knew he'd probably pay for this later but for now he didn't care, he just liked having Sango in his arms.

Sango blinked and yawned, waking up; the first thing she saw were the dark blue eyes of the lecherous monk, Miroku. She blushed a light pink as she looked at him, but instincts soon kicked in and she pushed him away rather then her usual slap across the face. "You letch!" She said, forgetting that Kagome and InuYasha were still asleep.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes to see clearly as she looked over at them. "Miroku being a letch again?" She asked Sango, who nodded in return.

Miroku sighed, although was slightly shocked she hadn't slapped him across the face. "You were the one that fell over and onto me; I was just trying to comfort you." He said with a small grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Sango muttered, turning away from him and standing up, mostly to hide that her face was a light pink color.

Kagome yawned, she glanced at InuYasha who was still sleeping, the miko wondered how he couldn't have wakened up do to all the commotion, especially with his sensitive ears.

The miko smiled, looking at InuYasha's ears that just twitched. She smiled and reached over rubbing the silky fur on his ears. She bit her lip, feeling InuYasha start to wake up, now she felt bad that she had woken him up.

Sango smiled "I'll go get some water so we can get some breakfast; it's been a while since we've been able to relax like this." She said, heading out of the hut and outside.

Miroku smiled and headed after the demon slayer "And I shall assist." He said, although it was obvious that he was going just to be with Sango.

Kagome smiled "Alright." She said, watching the both of them leave; it wasn't too long until she heard the all-too familiar slapping noise and Sango yelling at Miroku to keep his hands to himself. She sighed and continued to rub InuYasha's ears, grinning to herself.

InuYasha twitched slightly, but didn't seem to wake up all the way. He let out a short laugh, and waved a hand to get Kagome's hand off his ears.

"_Did he just… laugh?" _Kagome thought, looking at him and grinning evilly. She started to pet his ears again, making the hanyou laugh once more.

"Hey! S-stop it!" InuYasha said, still laughing and trying to get Kagome off his ears.

"You're ticklish?" Kagome asked, laughing and grinning as she ticked him even more.

The hanyou fell over, laughing, and Kagome falling over him, still managing to tickle him.

"I said s-stop it a-already!" InuYasha choked.

"Nope! I hardly ever get to see you laugh."

"Couldn't y-you wake me up a d-different way?"

"This way is MUCH more fun." Kagome giggled, sitting on top of the laughing hanyou so he couldn't try and get away.

"No fair!"

"Who said this was fair?"

InuYasha was still laughing; his stomach was starting to hurt, so he did the only thing he knew to make Kagome stop. He grinned and turned over, making her fall off him, he put his arm over her and his mouth on hers.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as he kissed her, but he broke away after a few seconds. She blinked, but realized that he had made her stop tickling him. "No fair!" She argued.

"Who said this was fair?" InuYasha countered, he stood up and reached out a hand to help Kagome stand as well.

"Well at least I know how to make you laugh now, you should laugh more often…"

"Feh,"

"Well would you rather go back to how things were? With me telling you to sit every three seconds?

THUD! "Damn it, what the hell was that for!"

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to say it that time."

"Feh, wench,"

"Sit boy! I told you to stop calling me that!"

THUD! "Damn it… stupid rosary."

"You deserved it, my name is Kagome and you better call me that." Kagome said, kneeling down next to him. She looked around "Hey, where's Kitaro?" She asked.

InuYasha sat up once the spell had worn off "I dunno, maybe she went to go catch up with Sango and Miroku?" He suggested.

"Hmm… I suppose…" Kagome muttered, folding her arms.

"Feh, I don't like that girl anyways, there is something really weird about her." InuYasha muttered

"She's just a little girl, InuYasha, what's there to be so suspicious about?"

"Like the fact that ever since she came along we've both been having horrible nightmares. And both of those times she slept through the whole time, no matter how much noise was made. And there was the time that when you passed out, Kitaro fell over as well but didn't even flinch out of sleep."

"Your right but-"

"I don't trust that kid, Kagome. And you have to admit strange things have been going on…"

"Yeah, we'll just have to be careful, ok? Don't go making accusations."

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome and InuYasha didn't notice that they were both being watched. Kitaro had been watching them both from the other room, looking in from the door but making sure not to be seen.

She was different now then what she had looked like. Her eyes were red, and she had fangs for teeth. She glared at the two with such fury that a child like she had been couldn't do.

"_So they've caught onto me?" _She thought, glaring at the hanyou and miko, her eyes narrowing. _"Fine, then I'll have to destroy them now."_

Kitaro pulled out a small clip that was in her hair, with a slight glow it transformed into a small bottle full of poison dust. Just a pinch of it would be enough to cover the room in powder that would soon send them unconscious and into their deaths.

With an evil grin the girl opened the bottle and put a small amount on her hand, her lips blowing softly on the dust, making it fly everywhere into the other room.

* * *

**Thank you all my reviewers-hands cookies and m00fins to everyone- Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I had a lot to catch up on in school and stuff. I'll be updating more often, don't worry. Oh and sorry if the chapter is a little short... and for the cliffhanger. M00haha, I'm so evil -grins ebilly- **

** You know the rest, REVIEW!  
**


	8. Kitaro?

**_Disclaimer: _**Yeah... well... I don't own InuYasha... -mutters- for now...

**_A/N:_** Soooo sorry for taking sooo long to update! I've been reeaaly busy and I have a bad habit of forgetting things... heh-heh

_

* * *

With an evil grin the girl opened the bottle and put a small amount on her hand, her lips blowing softly on the dust, making it fly everywhere into the other room. _

InuYasha looked around, the dust pouring into the room, making it hard to see as though it were smoke. "Kagome cover your mouth." He warned, putting the sleeve of his hiori over his mouth.

Kagome nodded, covering her mouth with her hands, she started coughing as it got harder to breathe.

"What in all the hells is going on?" InuYasha scowled, looking around for what happened. But he wasn't going to waste time; he could already hear Kagome coughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango sighed, picking up a bucket of water and Miroku picking up one as well as they both started back to the hut.

"Hey Sango?

"Yes?"

"Why… why didn't you slap me… back there?"

"I-I was tired, I didn't feel like wasting my energy on you. And besides it's not like it teaches you anything…" Sango muttered, looking away from Miroku so he wouldn't notice a faint blush on her face.

Miroku grinned "Alright…" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my dear Sango"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"But then what can I call you?

"Sango… my _name_"

Miroku sighed "If I must." He said, grinning. His arm wrapped around Sango's shoulders.

Sango blushed, but she didn't slap the monk, at least his hand wasn't on her butt this time.

Miroku looked at Sango curiously, surprised that she hadn't slapped him yet. But he wasn't complaining, he sighed and made sure to keep his hands from her butt.

Sango gasped "Miroku the hut!" She said, looking over at the hut she saw that there was a white smoke, or dust coming from the windows.

Miroku nodded, running forward to see what was going on. He ran to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn it! It's locked!" Sango growled, trying to open the door as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

InuYasha was starting to cough now, he could hear Sango and Miroku on the other side of the door and knew it was locked.

"Shit…." He growled, his vision starting to blur. "Back away from the door!" He shouted, hoping that Sango and Miroku would hear.

He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and easily knocked the door down.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He called, looking around for her in the dust. He saw her and realized that she had passed out. Picking up the unconscious miko he ran out of the hut.

Sango ran over to them "What's going on?" She asked, guessing that the dust was some form of poison.

"I don't know, Kagome and I were talking and the room started to fill up with the dust." InuYasha said, looking at the miko in his arms before looking back at Miroku and Sango.

Kagome coughed and shook her head, feeling very dizzy "What's going on?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

InuYasha smiled, glad Kagome was alright, or at least conscious now.

Miroku looked back at the hut and saw that the smoke was starting to disappear.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and started over towards the hut, followed by Miroku who was carrying his staff and InuYasha who had a secure hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome got up as well, heading over to the hut as the smoke cleared out.

InuYasha started into the hut, looking around and waving a hand to get some of the smoke away from him as it started to clear up now.

Kitaro bit her lip, looking at the group that had started to walk into the hut. She grinned, getting a sudden idea. She ran into one of the far rooms, and took the small packet of powder out of her pocket.

She was used to it and it wouldn't poison her, she blew it around the room and soon it was full of dust. She coughed and screamed for help.

Kagome turned, hearing the scream "It's Kitami, I'll go find her." She said, looking at the others and not waiting for an answer before heading down the hall.

"I'll go look down the other end." Miroku said, pointing down another hallway.

"I'll go with you." Sango said, starting down the hallway and Miroku grinned, gladly following after her.

InuYasha felt uneasy now, he wasn't going to leave Kagome alone though. He started down the hallway after her.

Kagome walked in through the door, the powder **(A/N: Ok from now on it's going to be dust, I know I've been switching between powder, smoke, and dust but it is now going to be powder) **spreading everywhere.

"Kitaro?" She called, looking around.

Kitaro seized the moment to shut the door with a loud snap. It was incredibly hard to see through everything and she doubted Kagome would be able to find her or the door.

Kagome turned around; she had to cover her mouth with her sleeve now as she started to cough. "What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

The powder started to clear up and Kagome bit back a gasp when she saw the girl in front of her. She had a few of the same features as Kitaro, but everything was wrong. She no longer looked little but had grown to Kagome's height; she had two stripes across her cheeks and a menacing smiled that leered on her face.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked again, glaring at the girl that had once pretended to be Kitaro. _'Oh no… I don't have my arrows!'_ She thought nervously, but remained impassive to show worry.

Kitaro smiled "I want your miko powers…" She growled, cracking her fingers and showing off her long claws as she smiled wickedly at the girl before her.

* * *

**You KNOW your obsessed with InuYasha when:**

1. An ambulance has to come and help you out of a well because a 'demon pulled you in'

2. You put on all red and run into a burning building, thinking that your 'Fire Rat Kimono' will stop you from burning up.

3. You make a list of reasons why InuYasha shoud choose Kagome over Kikyou (-')

4. You try to do numerious stunts while wearing a short green skirt, thinking that it wont ver fly up.

5. You run into the woods and look around for anyone pinned to a tree with an arrow.

6. You get into trouble after pulling out your dog's tooth so you could 'give it to Totosai so he could make another Tetsusaiga'

7. You carry around a fluffy white boa

8. When your boyfriend (or girlfriend) is found kissing someone else you insist that it's only because you're only their reincarnation.

9. You get sent to the hospital when you were attacked by a stray dog when you tried to feel it's ears.

10. You put a rosary around someone that is bugging you, you tell them to sit and then get mad when they don't fall face-first onto the ground.

**Alright, please review everyone! I wanna know what you readers are thinking... my stupid mind-reading goggles haven't come in yet... evil Ebay...**


	9. Feeding Off Their Fears

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own InuYasha... or so they think... muahahaha...

_

* * *

Kitaro smiled "I want your miko powers…" She growled, cracking her fingers and showing off her long claws as she smiled wickedly at the girl before her._

"W-What?" Kagome asked, glaring at the girl that had once called herself Kitaro. She backed away and looked around the room, there was nothing she could defend herself with, and she had left her arrows in the other room.

Kitaro walked over, liking the fear that was now consuming Kagome.

"Well I'm not going to let you have my miko powers." Kagome said, folding her arms in a stubborn fashion, but she doubted that would stop her.

"I was a little girl, I'm still Kitaro… but I grew more powerful off your fears…" She said, still heading towards Kagome, her arrow in place and set.

"Off my fears…?" Kagome asked, but then it clicked. "You were the reason I kept having those nightmares!" She said, glaring.

Kitaro nodded "Yes it's true, I am the reason for that. But I needed to grow stronger, and yet I still do from the fear you have right now." She said, stopping but keeping her arrow at Kagome.

Kagome stood her ground, still looking around for an arrow, but she knew there wasn't one.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, looking over at Kitaro. If she couldn't find a weapon she could at least buy time. Why hasn't InuYasha come already?

Kitaro smiled "Because I knew you wouldn't be able to push away a poor defenseless hanyou orphan." She pointed out.

"And as for that hanyou… he won't be getting in here." She added, grinning maliciously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, worried now what would happen to InuYasha, and if Kitaro was able to read her mind.

"Wasn't that what you were buying time for? It wont work, I put up a barrier around this room, and it's too strong for that pathetic little sword trick of his." She said, laughing.

"Oh no… InuYasha!" Kagome called, looking over at the door.

"I'm surprised you managed to survive my poison thus far."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured… what out?"

"That powder that was everywhere, it's my poison powder and was supposed to kill you a long time ago, and it looked like I've failed then."

"So that's why I passed out so easily…"

"Yes… but I'm afraid you won't survive this time."

Kagome gulped, her back hit the wall and she knew there was no where to go now. Kitaro was more then powerful enough to finish her off right now, and she had no weapon around to even give her a chance of getting out alive.

'_Oh no, I'm in big trouble. InuYasha! Help!'_ Kagome thought, looking over at the door again.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled again, he could tell something was horribly wrong now. He started forward at a run only to end up having his head hit a barrier.

The hanyou was thrown off his feet about five or six feet back before getting up again, his hand to his head where he had hit it.

"Shit! Kagome!" He called.

His ears were twitching to try and catch any noise from that room, but the barrier blocked off any sound, or scent.

For all he knew, if he got past it, it might just be a distraction. But he had no other lead.

With his hand still on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga he pulled it out and glared at the spot where the barrier was.

"This barrier is going down." He growled, concentrating and closing his eyes until the Tetsusaiga turned a brilliant shade of red.

InuYasha swung it through the barrier as though it had been made of nothing but air. Raising an eyebrow at how easily it was broken he started forward again.

The barrier started to glow red as well, and soon the sword and InuYasha were thrown down the hallway.

"What in all the hells is going on!" He yelled furiously.

'_No, now's not the time, Kagome is in danger, I'm sure of it.'_ He thought, getting up and running forward once more with the Tetsusaiga.

Once again he was thrown back into the ground a few feet away, and like before he swore under his breath and got up, running forward again.

­­Kagome felt herself gasp inwardly at the thuds and yells from outside. "InuYasha!" She yelled, worried that he would start to hurt himself from trying.

"He can't hear you…" Kitaro said, grinning as she seemed to be enjoying this.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking over at her.

'_Oh no, it's getting worse, I can see the power radiating off her.'_ She thought, sighing.

"The barrier makes it so he can't hear you or smell you, for all he knows, you're not even alive." Kitaro said, grinning.

Kagome glared at her, she was surely taking her time in trying to kill her. She blinked and leaned up against the wall. She was starting to grow weak, even though there hasn't even been a fight yet.

"Heh, yes that's it, you're starting to give out now." Kitaro said, grinning and looking over at her.

"What are you talking about _now_?" Kagome growled, glaring at her. She was really starting to get irritated now, was she going to kill her or just play around with her?

"Like I said before, your fear is giving me energy. So I'm taking it from you now, making you weaker. But you're starting to lose your fear, perhaps I should move to the hanyou now, no?" Kitaro asked, smiling as she walked over.

Kagome glared at her "You leave InuYasha alone!" She yelled, pushing herself up. She sighed in defeat as self felt her legs give out from under her and she fell to the ground.

"You dare to order me around when you can hardly move?" Kitaro laughed. "But don't worry; I'll make that half-breed pay. The only thing worse then a nightmare is a memory." She said, grinning

Kagome glared at her and tried to push herself up, but she could hardly move her arms, let alone help herself upright. "No! Leave InuYasha alone!" She yelled.

Kitaro just smiled, waving her hand and the barrier was gone. She only had to wait a few seconds before the hanyou burst in.

InuYasha had been running at the barrier only to find that it had disappeared, so naturally he ended up running into the door and through it.

"Kagome!" He gasped, running over to the girl and kneeling down next to her. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine… InuYasha… run…" Kagome gasped, trying to at least keep her ability to speak, but that was starting to fade as well.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked, but didn't receive an answer so he got up and glared at the girl.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Kagome?" He ordered, still gripping the Tetsusaiga that had faded from red and was now back to its original color of silver.

"Don't you recognize me, InuYasha? I've only been staying with your group for a while now." Kitaro said, grinning.

InuYasha opened his mouth to snap at her and say that he didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but she beat him to it.

"I'm Kitaro, y'know, the little hanyou that you all felt sorry for and let me tag along?" She said.

InuYasha growled "I knew it… I knew you were lying." He muttered, his eyes narrowing at her and his hand tightening on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Well what a clever little puppy that you are." Kitaro said, smiling.

"What did you do to Kagome?" InuYasha ordered, growing, if possible, even angrier at her taunting.

"Kagome? Oh, that wench passed out since I'm stealing her energy." Kitaro said, waving her hand as though it was nothing to be concerned about.

"But I have what I really want now, so it doesn't matter. I'll soon be even more powerful, and once I take her miko powers and the sacred jewel shard, I'll be all powerful!" She said, laughing.

"Over my dead body!" InuYasha yelled, starting forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kitaro tsked, folding her arms and jumping out of the way as though InuYasha had been a mere human to avoid.

"Now is that any way to behave? I think you need to go to sleep for a while." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some powder. She sighed, putting a pinch in her hand and blowing it over to him.

"What the hell?" InuYasha growled; he started coughing as the powder twisted around him. He soon started to feel dizzy and dropped the Tetsusaiga next to him as his grip loosened and he fell slack, falling onto the ground.

Kitaro smiled and knelt next to the now unconscious hanyou. Her hands emitted a light blackish glow from them as she pressed them onto InuYasha's back and they started to sink into his body.

"Now I think that memory is suitable… it's obviously been long forgotten, this should be fun." Kitaro said, removing her hands from him and smiling as she watched the hanyou fall into a deeper sleep.

* * *

­­Well there you have it! Another cliffy! Muahahaha, I'm soooo ebil. 

Thank you my wonderful friends that reviewed! I lurve ya bunches! –hugglesquishes-

DarkHanyouGurl

Shippo-cutie

inuyasha/kenshin gurl

SKgirl


	10. InuYasha's Worst Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... -sighs-

* * *

"_Now I think that memory is suitable… it's obviously been long forgotten, this should be fun." Kitaro said, removing her hands from him and smiling as she watched the hanyou fall into a deeper sleep._

_InuYasha looked around, everything seemed so much bigger then before. He looked down and swore under his breath, finding that he was no taller then three feet._

_He looked around at his surroundings. He was at the village, his old village, from when he was just a whelp._

"_What's going on…" He muttered._

"_InuYasha! Come inside!"_

_InuYasha turned so fast he made his neck crick and he winced, rubbing it and looking around. _'It couldn't be…'_ He thought._

_But sure enough she was right there, his mother, standing at the doorway of their old hut and looking out at him._

"_Mother…" He whispered._

_InuYasha flinched as a crack of thunder was heard overhead. He started over towards their hut and inside._

"_See? Now aren't you glad that you came inside? It's starting to rain, looks like it's going to be a pretty bad storm too." Izayoi said, smiling down at her son._

_InuYasha couldn't do anything but nod dumbly as he looked at her, and then at the ground. What was going on?_

"_InuYasha? You seem pale; you should go get some sleep, alright?" Izayoi said, smiling at him and gesturing him towards another room that he knew very well was his own._

_InuYasha looked at her and opened his mouth to argue but found that he couldn't. So instead he just nodded and walked into the other room, sitting down on the futon and looking out the small window that was there._

'I need to get back to Kagome… wait… who's Kagome? Maybe I should get some sleep, before the storm gets worse and I won't be able to sleep.' _He thought, sighing and falling down onto the futon._

_InuYasha stared up at the ceiling. He felt like there was something he was supposed to remember, but he couldn't. All he could really remember and think about at that moment was the villagers._

Earlier that day…

"_Get outta here half-breed!" One of the village men yelled, throwing an apple that, seeing as fate would have it, hit the little InuYasha right on the head, knocking him backward._

"_Hey! I didn't do anything! So you guys better just be quiet!" InuYasha yelled, rubbing his head. His amber eyes narrowed at them but close to tears as well._

"_Watch your mouth half-breed!" Another village man said, kicking him onto the ground._

"_You leave him alone!" Izayoi shouted at them, running over and kneeling down to help her son up._

"_Shut up bitch!" Yet another village man yelled at her, walking forward threateningly. _

_Izayoi knew that they would gang up on them easily and sighed. "Let's go InuYasha." She said, smiling as though nothing had happened._

_InuYasha stood up and nodded to his mother, as they started walking back to their hut._

_His ears twitched a bit to the conversation that the village man was having with the other two as they left._

"_That witch and her son are probably the reason crops haven't been growing well this year."_

"_Yeah we should do something about it!"_

"_Take care of them for good this time."_

_InuYasha ran to his mother and looked at her "Mother? You don't think they'll hurt us, do you?" He asked quietly._

_Izayoi smiled and shook her head "No InuYasha, they may be blind, but they aren't cold hearted._

_InuYasha nodded silently but couldn't help but feel a bit nervious._

Back to the present...

_The rain had started to grow a bit faster now as the little hanyou looked up at his ceiling. It wasn't long before he fell into a fitful sleep._

_It wasn't long before that sleep was awoken by loud banging and thudding. InuYasha shot up and looked around. Instinctivly he ran out of his room and looked around for his mother, hoping she was alright. "Mother!" He called, looking around for her._

_Someone grabbed him from behind, pulling his arms behind his back. InuYasha fought him off easily, hitting him as hard as he could and knocking him into the wall unconsious. Two other village men came after him, the hanyou continued to struggle and bit them when they tried to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. _

_It took three people to hold him still, one man gripped his ear to hold his head back and and his other hand over the hanyou's mouth to stifle his screams. Another man was behind him, busy tying his arms together. Once he was finished he moved to InuYasha's feet to keeo him from kicking out at everyone. The third man stood behind InuYasha, olding a bar across the hanyou's chest so he wouldn't fall over once his feet were tied and to hold him so he couldn't try to run._

_"InuYasha! Leave him alone!" Izayoi had been out for the past few minutes and returned to find that the village men had attacked her hut. They had just started a fire ontop of the hut and it was slowly starting to burn._

_"Get the witch!" One of the village men yelled. Now only two were holding InuYasha still and the one he had knocked out was back up._

_It only took two men to hold Izayoi and they did it without much of a struggle. Another man walked in through the door, grinning. "So ready for me yet?" He asked._

_The man was very tall, InuYasha doubted he was from the village, he didn't look like he was and he had never seen the man around before. His face had many scars on it, most of them small but one stood out and it ran from the stop of his skull to the bottom of his chin across the right side of his face. His hair was black and held back in a small ponytail. His eyes were narrow and seemed to glare at pretty much anything and anyone. In his hand he held a sword, it was a dark silver and it seemed that even the silver had been stained of blood for good. On the hilt there was a small marking of a snake, around it was ivy that had thorns on it surrounding it in a circle._

_"Yes, we have both of them restrained." The village man holding him said, looking over at the man. Not with obidiance or happiness, but fear in his eyes._

_The man smiled in a way that sent shivers through InuYasha's spine. He walked over, twirling around his sword by the hilt as he walked to Izayoi. He glanced over at InuYasha with a look that said for him to watch._

_InuYasha knew what he was going to do before he even did it._

_"Mother!" InuYasha screamed, turning his head away from the man's hand that was trying to silence him. There was a swift sound of a sword followed by the sound of two things falling to the ground._

_The man just laughed and walked over to InuYasha, as though he had never swung that sword that killed the hanyou's mother. "Ready to join her, pup?" He asked, grinning in his wicked way._

_InuYasha growled in responce. His face was tearstained and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face as he glared at the man and his sword, the sword that now was covered in blood... his own mother's blood._

_The man laughed and swung the sword, cutting through the roped binding his legs and again, through the ones binding his arms._

_"I won't kill a tied up kid. I like it better when they try to struggle." He laughed._

_InuYasha's hands balled into fists, his knuckles white and his palms bleeding because of his claws. He was shaking from both fear, shock, but mostly the fresh wave of anger that poured over him._

_Before even he knew it he was running towards the man. His strength though still weak because of his age was still very powerful. He ran at the man and hit him as hard as he could, kicking, punching, anything. The man fell backwards into the wall, though not unconsious he was bleeding and badly brused and breathing heavily from the shock._

_InuYasha looked around at all the men that were advancing on him. He growled but they payed no heed to him. Once one of the men got close enough he started to hit the hanyou who was backing away from them now. His ears twitched to a faint 'ting' and felt pain sear across his shoulder._

_Looking at his shoulder he saw that there was a huge gash. He looked over and saw the man grinning maliciously as he once again twirled his sword around in his fingers. The blade now wet with fresh blood that dripped to the floor as he swung it dully._

_"You try to fight, filthy half-breed? You should know that you're going to be the one who is going to lose." The man laughed, readying his sword once again._

_InuYasha growled at them, making a few of the men back off but most of them just stayed, grinning. InuYasha looked around and picked up one of the scabbard from one of the unconsious men. With all his strength and speed he was able to knock most of them over and unconsious._

_The roof was all on fire now, he could hear the roof start to fall in where his room was. The smoke was getting too thick and he couldn't see anything, his only choice was to run now. "Mother..." He whispered before running from the hut as fast as he could, just barely making it out as the burning roof collapsed. Faintly he could see the villagers look out of their houses, but then not looking interested anymore they walked back into their huts._

_InuYasha didn't know how long he ran for, it only seemed like seconds but soon enough he fell down onto the dirt from exaustion that even a hanyou like himself couldn't bare._

_He washed off his bloody shoulder at the neaby river, his tears still flowing down his cheeks and he feared that they might never stop. he remembered how the men had mocked him, the village children as well. They all knew he was stronger, he knew he was stronger, but yet they mocked his strength. Silently he made a vow to himself, never to cry like that again, no matter what..._

_

* * *

_

**Ok so how did you like that? Yeah it was a bit sad, ok so it was really sad. For some reason I've always imagined InuYasha's mother to die a tragic death, and that InuYasha was there to witness it. Which also explains why he only cries in episode 103, or is it 107? -is unsure- Oh well.**

** So you know the drill, review review review!**

** Until next time...**

**Ja ne!**

**xblackmoonx**


	11. I Live For You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything from InuYasha... got it? Now back away from the lawyers... _**

_

* * *

He washed off his bloody shoulder at the neaby river, his tears still flowing down his cheeks and he feared that they might never stop. he remembered how the men had mocked him, the village children as well. They all knew he was stronger, he knew he was stronger, but yet they mocked his strength. Silently he made a vow to himself, never to cry like that again, no matter what..._

Miroku headed back into the room where he saw Sango. "I can't find anyone. And I haven't heard anything from InuYasha or Kagome." He said.

Sango nodded "C'mon, InuYasha might've found something." She said, heading down the way InuYasha had gone.

"Either that or he found Kagome in a nice little room all alone and-"

"Don't even FINISH that sentince." Sango warned.

Miroku grinned slightly and continued down the hall, checking in one of the open doors every now and then but not finding anything.

Sango was already ahdead of him at the end of the hall, pushing against a door.

Miroku nodded and followed behind her, heading down the hallway. He ran towards the door and pushed against it but it was locked.

Sango grinned "I got an idea." She said, taking her katana **(Not sure about spelling)** and wedging it inbetween the door crack. She wedged it open enough for Miroku to be able to stick his staff in there and help her finally pry the door open.

The monk and taijiya ran into the room, looking around. They spotted InuYasha who was on the ground, breathing heavily and Kagome, who was just struggling to breathe.

"What did you do to our friends!" Sango yelled, running forward and sweeping across with her katana.

Kitaro smiled and jumped over the weapon with ease. "It's already too late, your friend is too weak to even breathe and your other friend probably won't ever wake again." She said, dodging another attack.

"Damn… and I'm guessing the only way to break the spell is to kill you?" Sango asked, glaring at the woman and striking forward again. "Miroku! Get InuYasha!" She called, looking over at the monk who was about to come forward to help.

Miroku nodded and turned back to InuYasha who looked as if he was merely having a nightmare. "InuYasha! InuYasha you have to wake up!" He called, shaking the hanyou lightly on the shoulder to try and wake him. "Kagome needs you!" He called, wondering if that would work.

_InuYasha was walking around, he was still pretty young, and looked much smaller since he hadn't eaten in quite a few days. He didn't know how to hunt and even if he tried the villagers would catch him by a stream and beat him until he was left for dead._

_He didn't know what kept him moving onward, maybe it was vengeance for his mother's death? Maybe he just wanted to prove to this world that he could live and he would survive._

_Or maybe he thought… that he deserved it…_

_It was his fault his mother had died… if he hadn't been born this way, his mother would've been happy and alive with some normal human child… not some worthless hanyou that was the cause of her death._

_He wanted it… he wanted the pain that the villagers brought, he wanted the horrible pain in his stomach that came when he hadn't eaten anything in a few days… _

_Words like 'Scum' and 'Filthy half-breed' didn't feel like insults anymore… InuYasha felt like he deserved it all. He WAS scum…filth that deserved to be overlooked and unloved._

_Why wouldn't that be true if his mother had died because of it? If his mother had died because of that, then it had to be true!_

_The hunger was too much, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, his eyes that had long lost their sparkle soon became even more dull and lifeless. He didn't know that the same thing was happening to his REAL body as well._

_But something spoke softly, jerking him back to his senses. _

"Kagome needs you…"

_That's why he was still alive… he had people to protect…_

_Kagome…_

InuYasha's eyes started to grow back to their usual color and he sighed, groaning and sitting up, putting a hand to his head. "What the hell?" He asked, looking around. "Heh, glad you both could make it." He said, looking at Miroku. "Wait… where's Kagome?" He asked, looking around.

"Kagome is alive for now, but we need to get rid of Kitaro or she won't make it." Miroku said, sighing that InuYasha was awake again. He stood back up followed by a VERY pissed off hanyou.

"Oh that's it? Well that shouldn't be a problem." InuYasha muttered, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and grinning. "She won't last five seconds." He said, before starting forward.

Sango jumped out of the way as InuYasha started forward. She managed to get a few scratches onto Kitaro but nothing really that bad. "What do we do about Kagome?" She asked, looking over at the monk and hoping that there was something they could do to help her.

Miroku shook his head "I'm afraid Kagome's survival will depend on her won strength." He said softly, looking over at the girl fighting to breathe now.

Sango nodded and walked over, pulling Kagome to lean onto her knees. "C'mon, hand in there, Kagome." She said softly. "You can't leave us now…" She said.

Kitaro smiled "Back for more, half-breed?" She asked, digging into her pocket and pulling out some powder.

"Feh, like that shit-trick will get me twice!" InuYasha growled, swinging his sword over at her.

Kitaro pulled her hand back so it wouldn't be lopped off, causing the dust to blow into her own face. She stumbled back, coughing and waving the dust away from herself.

"Heh, taste of your own medicine, eh?" InuYasha asked, smirking. _'I better finish this quick…'_ He thought and raised his sword, striking it into the ground. A cry escaping his throat as the all-too familiar cry of "WIND SCAR!"

The light shot towards Kitaro who soon became caught into it. The outline of the demon slowly started to fade as the wind scar took affect. Soon all the light and noise died down and the only thing left of the demon was a few ashes.

InuYasha quickly put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and hurried over. "Is she doing any better?" He asked, looking at her and then at the monk and taijiya.

Sango looked down at Kagome who was still unconscious but her breathing was back to normal. "Kagome…" She said, sighing in relief as she looked down at her friend.

Miroku grinned "Looks like Kagome will be fine. Perhaps we should all get some much needed rest." He said, nodding.

InuYasha nodded, picking up Kagome wordlessly and heading back into the main room.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other curiously but shrugged it off. Miroku couldn't help but grin _'Finally'_ He couldn't help but think. And the slayer next to him was thinking around the same thing as they both walked back into the main room as well.

By the time they got there InuYasha was leaning against the wall, his legs crossed with Kagome on his lap and his arms wrapped protectively around her as the Tetsusaiga lay next to him.

Sango smiled and got an idea, walking over quietly and rummaging through Kagome's yellow bag before pulling out a small black and rectangular device.

The monk looked at her curiously but didn't say anything as she looked very closely into the object before pressing a button on top of it. There was a faint click and a soft flash before the taijiya put the object back into the bag.

The hanyou's ears twitched but he didn't wake from his slumber or move from where he was holding Kagome.

Sango sat down and laid down onto the mat, her eyes closing. She yawned and turned over, her companion Kirara coming over with a faint mew and laying down next to her.

Miroku looked over at the pair before moving over a bit closer to Sango. He expected to be slapped but smiled softly when he wasn't supporting a red handprint across his face.

"Good night, Sango." He said, nodding to her.

"Good night, Miroku." Sango said with a soft smile, turning a bit to glance at him before resuming her last position and her eyes closing once again.

Miroku soon followed the suit as he leaned against the wall and his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning broke and the group woke, looking around unfocusedly.

InuYasha was sitting by a fire; five fish speared onto sticks were laying in it as they cooked. His legs folded as well as his arms that were folded into his haori.

Sango yawned and sat up, stretching and then turning stiff as a board when she felt an oh-too familiar hand apon her butt. "Mirokuuuu…." She growled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she raised a fist.

Soon Miroku woke up even more, now supporting a red handprint on the side of his face. He sighed and looked over at the cooking fish. "InuYasha did you get those for us? How generous of you." He observed, looking at the hanyou that would probably deny or ignore doing such a thing.

"Feh, you act like it's a big thing." InuYasha muttered, looking at the fire.

There was a faint movement that made InuYasha's ears twitch as he looked over. Kagome had gotten up and sat down next to him by the fire. "Well it was very nice of you." She said, smiling.

InuYasha's face turned a light pink color as he looked at her. "Feh…" He just muttered again, looking determinedly away from everyone as though trying to see if it would save any of his dignity from being seen with a blush on his face.

Kagome just smiled "I think they're almost done." She said, smiling and taking one of the sticks her hand shot back with a yelp and blew on her burnt finger. "Ouch…" She said, sighing.

InuYasha sighed "You're so clumsy…" He muttered, taking out the fish for her and waiting a few seconds before handing it to her again. "There, you didn't get burned too badly did ya?" He asked, looking at her hand.

Miroku and Sango were too busy passing each other looks of pure amusement at the couple in front of them. They each reached for the same fish, Miroku's hand ending up on top of Sango's for a brief moment before he took his hand away and they both looked away from each other, blushing.

The monk grabbed the fish next to it, and by then InuYasha was already eating his own. "Feh, we need to get going soon. We dawdled too long and we don't even have a jewel shard in the bargain." He muttered after he finished eating.

"And any signs of Naraku…" Kagome added, sighing as she finished eating as well.

Miroku sighed "I can't believe we haven't gotten any closer then we were before…" he muttered, once he was done as well and Sango nodded, following the suit.

"I'll be outside." The hanyou said, standing up and heading out of the hut.

Kagome looked after him curiously and picked up her arrows and bow from over on the floor and putting her yellow bag on before heading after him.

Miroku and Sango both nodded, agreeing to take their time with cleaning up to give them more time alone.

Kagome walked over and saw InuYasha not too far from the hut, a far away look on his face. "Hey, there ya are." She said, walking over and smiling.

"Feh." Was InuYasha's only reply as he looked over at her, his arms folded once again.

Kagome smiled softly "I never got to thank you." She said, standing next to him and looking at him.

"Thank me? For what?" InuYasha asked confusedly, looking at her.

"For saving my life, if it weren't for you, I might not've made it out alive." Kagome said, still smiling at him.

"It was nothing…" InuYasha said, looking at her. _'It's my fault she's always in danger anyways…'_ He thought, looking back out along the road once again with that far-away look on his face.

"No… it wasn't just nothing…" Kagome said, shaking her head. Soon her arms found themselves around the hanyou whose eyes widened but soon returned to normal as he found himself in Kagome's embrace.

"You're always there for me… no matter how badly I mess up sometimes… I can always count on you to help me." She said softly, looking at him with her brown eyes.

InuYasha's heart was beating insanely now, from their close contact. Her face was so close to his, her body so close to his… he was almost certain that she could feel his heartbeat increase. "K-Kagome…" He said softly.

His hand found her own, holding her hand in his he pulled her hand so both their hands were over his heart.

'_I live for you Kagome…'_

'_I love for you… Kagome'_

Soon InuYasha's lips found Kagome's own. He felt as though his heartbeat had temporarily stopped, his eyes closed… all that mattered right now was that Kagome was in his arms.

Kagome's eyes widened a great deal but soon found themselves slowly closing. _'InuYasha… he's… KISSING me!'_ She thought, but her thoughts were becoming oddly muffled now.

There was a loud cough that brought them both breaking apart instantly, both their faces beet red.

InuYasha looking pissed more then anything, and looking away determinedly from the grinning smugly monk and taijiya who was close to giggling.

Kagome was just looking embarrassed and a little upset that it had gotten interrupted so suddenly.

"Feh, l-let's just go already! We've wasted enough time here." InuYasha said, folding his arms into his haori and starting off back down the road.

Miroku grinned but was smart not to say anything… yet. He followed after the hanyou with Kagome and Sango next to him as they walked off into the distance.

Soon, not far ahead there was scowling sound and then a loud slapping sound. Along with a faint muttering of "Pervert" as the group continued onward towards their next encounter.

_**The End**_

* * *

**How was that for a corny and typical ending? xD**

**Sorry, I figured it was time for me to update this story, because I had lost my interest in it. And I didn't want that to happen again. So I'm ending this story here. Who knows? I might ad a sequal one day and you will find out more about the people who killed poor Inu-bishi's mother -wink wink- -nudge nudge- -poke poke-**

**Okay, well PLEASE review :P **


End file.
